To get to school each morning, Luis takes a scooter 7.11 miles and a bike 2.66 miles. In total, the journey takes 40.2 minutes. How many miles is Luis's journey in total?
Explanation: To find the total distance Luis travels, we need to add the two distances together. Distance on scooter + distance on bike = total distance. ${7}$ ${1}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${6}$ ${6}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${7}$ ${7}$ ${9}$ Luis travels 9.77 miles in total.